The purpose of Core B is to provide a centralized source of Bioanalytical and Bioavailability resources to support individual center projects. Core B is to directly support projects by facilitating characterization of grape derived polyphenol fractions and to determine bioavailability, metabolism and distribution of grapederived polyphenols to target tissues including brain. Core B is critically important for execution of the center projects and employs a wide range of expertise available from Purdue, University of Illinois, and Rutgers associated with the existing Purdue-UAB Botanicals Center. Core B will be divided into Molecular Composition &Bioanalytical and Bioavailability &Metabolism components in order to characterize, archive and assess in vivo bioavailability of grape fractions for individual projects. The Molecular Composition & Bioanalytical Component will provide material authentication and grape polyphenol quantification using the LC/MS methods (Simon and Wu, Rutgers). Following prioritization of specific polyphenol fractions by bioassay guided fractionation, the Core will provide expertise in LC-MS/MS (Simon and Wu, Rutgers) and NMR (Raftery, Purdue) characterization of grape-derived polyphenols in bioactive fractions as well as archiving services for the duration of the project period. (Projects 1 and 3). The Bioavailability &Metabolism Component of Core B will assess grape polyphenol absorption, metabolism and tissue profiles using rodent models, automated blood sampling and membrane probes pioneered by this group (Projects 1,2 and 3, Janle and Weaver, Purdue). The Core will also be responsible for production (Lila, UIUC) and administration (Janle, Purdue) of 14C labeled grape fractions (Projects 1 and 3) followed by analysis of in vivo samples by accelerator mass spectrometry (AMS) techniques to track trace amounts of grape derived polyphenols and their metabolites into target tissues (Project 1,2 and 3). Determination of plasma pharmacokinetics and tissue profiles for unlabeled polyphenols and metabolites will be accomplished by LC-MS/MS and LC-NMR (Projects 1, 2 and 3, Ademec, Raftery and Ferruzzi, Purdue). Analysis of grape polyphenols in target tissues and identification of novel metabolites is fundamental to understanding their biological impact in relation to Alzheimer's pathomechanisms. Information provided by Core B will provide critical knowledge on the fate of grape derived polypohenols associated with modulation of Alzheimer's disease risk and outcomes.